


Just Think Of it as a Bonding Experience

by Faerie_myst



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Keith/Lance - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slow Build, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerie_myst/pseuds/Faerie_myst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance came to the realization there were only two options available to him in this moment: Leave and get pelted with goo-balls by a triumphant Hunk and spend hours cleaning the foul-smelling food goo off his body or stay in Keith’s room, potentially all night, until Hunk gave up and left. The blue paladin wasn’t sure which option was worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Think Of it as a Bonding Experience

Lance and Keith were hiding in the observation room above the training deck. It was 2 am on a particularly average night during a lulled season with little to no Galra activity to report. Normally this down time would be a blessing for the Voltron team; a time to relax and pat themselves on the back for jobs well done fighting an intergalactic space war against the evil Galra Empire. This time, however, the Castle of Lions seemed more dangerous than ever thanks to one large, dark, prank-loving paladin with a knack for finding entertainment in almost anything.

Hunk was the one who discovered that the space food goo they’d been consuming for months was actually a very good material for forming makeshift snowballs. Ever since this discovery, he’d keep at least one on him at all times because, unlike snowballs, they didn’t melt in the heat so pockets were perfect for goo-ball carrying. Unfortunately for the rest of the Voltron team, Hunk was very keen on pelting every one of them with goo-balls.

His first victim was Pidge, who was pelted from head to toe at the dinner table. Next was Allura and Coran, who were deciding coordinates for piloting the castle to a nearby Galra-free planet. Last was Shiro, who, in an attempt to try and tell Hunk to knock it off, was cut off with a face full of food goo. Hunk hunted them down one by one laughing and whooping in victory until it was just Lance and Keith left unscathed, hiding for their dear lives in the middle of the night but clean and goo-ball free.

“He’s crazy,” Lance yelled to Keith as they crouched under the control panel. “I should be sleeping right now! You don’t get a face this pretty by staying up—”

“Shut up!” Keith whisper-shouted back as he slapped his hand over Lance’s mouth, cutting off his rant. “He’s gonna hear you!”. Lance was very aware of the feeling of Keith’s fingers on his lips and the smell of his skin filling his nose – and that shut him up more than the actual realization that keeping quiet would keep them hidden. Keith removed his hand and raised a finger to his lips in a signal to stay quiet, then nodded his head in the direction of the door. “I think if we crawl out into the hallway, we might be able to slip past him if we move really fast. If we do that, we might actually be able to get some sleep tonight and you can get your stupid beauty rest.”

While getting to a nice warm bed with sleep and rest did sound nice, in this very moment, Lance couldn’t help but feel a twang of disappointment. Although Hunk’s game was incredibly annoying, it was also a little bit… fun? Lance couldn’t put his finger on the word for it, he was a bit more preoccupied with thoughts about how close he was, physically, to Keith in their little game of hide and seek and the fact that they were all alone. Hiding. Together. Lance shook his head. This isn’t the time to be having stupid thoughts about stupid Keith. But the blood racing through his veins to flush his face seemed to think otherwise. The weird feeling Lance got in the pit of his stomach when he looked at Keith or got too close to his rival wasn’t a newfound feeling, but it was definitely a very very confusing one for the young pilot. 

Lance opened his mouth to make some sassy remark back, but closed it when he realized Keith was right. Damn Keith with his damn good ideas and his damn mullet, Lance thought to himself. I could’ve thought of that too. It was only be a matter of time before Hunk found the pair and ended the game of hell in an explosion of green. After all, the observation room door couldn’t be locked so hiding there was only a temporary solution. But their bedroom doors had locks, and the two paladins were close enough to them that if they ran like hell they just might make it without having to spend hours upon hours washing food goo out of their clothes and hair.

Nevertheless, nodding back, Lance slowly began crawling toward the door, with Keith following suit. No sooner were they out the door were they sprinting like maniacs down the long metal hallway, huffing and puffing with a singular goal in mind: AVOID THE GOO-BALLS AT ALL COSTS. Hunk was following shortly behind, throwing said goo-balls with all his might toward the pair, laughing and finding this game very entertaining.

“HOW *huff* DID YOU KNOW *puff* WHERE WE WERE HIDING?” Lance wheezed between sprints. He could hear Hunk laughing behind him, but didn’t see how the situation was even remotely funny. Keith was faster than him, and was running directly in front of the blue paladin.

“Pidge saw you two run in there and gave you up!” Hunk laughed as he shouted and ran. “I told him he’d get immunity from the next game if he told me where you guys went!”

“GOD *huff* DAMMIT,” Lance wheezed, following Keith in a dead sprint, almost running straight into the wall when they had to make a sharp right turn down the hallway. This slowed Hunk down, since he wasn’t as fast as Lance or Keith, but he definitely did not give up. At this point, Lance knew they were close to the bedrooms – he could smell his own socks.

After running for so long, Lance drew a heavy sigh of relief when he saw Keith finally duck into his room, knowing his own room was not far at all. Just a little bit longer-WHA?? Lance felt a strong hand grip his left arm as he tried to run past Keith’s room, and before he could understand what was happening, he was on the ground, sprawled like a dumbfounded kitten, on top of Keith. There was a split second where Lance didn’t move or breathe; he could only feel his own chest pressed against Keith’s, hyperaware of the hand that was still clinging tightly to his arm. He could feel Keith’s breath on his neck, a heavy pant from sprinting no doubt. Before Lance could feel the blood rush to his face again, Keith had rolled the paralyzed Lance off of him and got up to lock his door in what seemed like one more split second.

“No faaaaiiiirrrr,” Hunk grumbled behind the now locked door, pounding his fist against it with a huff of defeat. “I’ll get you guys, you know! You’ve gotta come out eventually!”

Keith and Hunk exchanged a few words after that, but Lance wasn’t listening. He was too busy screaming at himself in his own mind. Lance was still sprawled on the ground the way Keith left him. His mind was clouded, still feeling the lingering sensations of Keith’s body pressed against his, even if it was only for a moment. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT??? This certainly wasn’t helping the paladins previously mentioned very confusing feelings toward Mr. Mullet.

“What do you mean ‘what the hell was that’?” Keith turned and shouted at Lance. Oops. Guess he wasn’t screaming in his head after all… “You should be grateful, I just saved you from certain goo related horrors!”

Lance turned to meet Keith’s gaze, absolutely sure his own face was as red as a tomato but trying so desperately hard to make it seem he was just flushed from the heat of running and that the shakiness of his breath was from the excessive sprinting. Keith was standing over him – more like looming, actually, as Lance took a moment to compose himself before he responded. “I could have made it to my own room, you know!”

“Yeah right!” Keith threw his hands in the air. “You would have collapsed from lack of oxygen if you kept running like that any longer. Seriously, man, who taught you how to run like that?”

“Oh Yeah? Well…” Lance scrambled for any kind of comeback. “I’ll make you collapse from lack of oxygen!” Wrong choice. Lance felt his face get even redder, if that was possible.

“What??” Keith was taken aback, and Lance wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Instead of doing that, though, Lance managed to get himself to his feet and, without making eye contact with Keith, started walking over to Keith’s bedroom door. He didn’t want to stay there a minute longer. Weird thoughts and feelings were swirling around his head and chest like they were trying to burst through him. He needed some time to sit down and sort through whatever the hell he was feeling because he surly didn’t understand what was going on.

“Whatever, I’m outta here.” Lance tried to change the subject. But before Lance could barely crack open the door to leave, a hand flew next to him and slammed shut the door at the exact moment they heard a loud thud on the other side. “So close!” Hunk’s muffled voice sulked in defeat.

“Idiot!” Keith shouted in what seemed like Lance’s ear. Lance, still standing in front of the door, turned to see the shorter paladin standing behind him with his arm outstretched around him, keeping the door firmly in place. Lance was trapped. “The second you walk out that door you’re gonna get a nice hot goo-bath!”

“Well, what am I supposed to do then?” Lance asked, but he already knew the answer. He came to the realization there were only two options available to him in this moment: Leave and get pelted with goo-balls by a triumphant Hunk and spend hours cleaning the foul-smelling food goo off his body or stay in Keith’s room, potentially all night, until Hunk gave up and left. The blue paladin wasn’t sure which option was worse. Stupid Keith. This is probably his fault somehow. That thought made him feel slightly better even though he knew it wasn’t true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think! :) 
> 
> Fun game: To make this fic more of something you guys want to read, tell me a cute little fluff scenario you wanna see between Lance and Keith, and I'll pick my favorites to incorporate into later chapters!


End file.
